


Adrenalize Me ~

by hylianhijinks



Category: WWE 2K (Video Games), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean Ambrose is hot help, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Roman Reigns Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Fucking, I'm a slut for Deano, Meet and Greets, Oops, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Dean, WWE Raw, WWE Smackdown Live - Freeform, World Wrestling Entertainment - Freeform, no regrets, roman reigns - Freeform, seth rollins - Freeform, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylianhijinks/pseuds/hylianhijinks
Summary: Meeting Dean turns into the best night ever. ~-BASED OFF OF THE SONG "Adrenalize Me" BY THE BAND IN THIS MOMENT.I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR DEAN AMBROSE.~





	Adrenalize Me ~

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - YOUR NAME
> 
> Y/B/N - YOUR BEST FRIEND'S NAME
> 
> Y/E/C - YOUR EYE COLOR
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Need I say more? No, so here it is..

"Come a little bit closer

Before we begin..."

 

There he was.

THE Dean Ambrose.

THE Jon Moxley.

I'm in line to meet him with my best friend (Y/B/N), only two people in front of us, Goddamn he's a God. " (Y/B/N), Help me, I know I'll say something stupid.."

"(Y/N), Just calm down, you'll be fine." She replied, a sly grin on her face. She's up to something.. I just know it. "(Y/B/N), what are yo-"

Before I could ask, we were there. Standing in front of Dean, Seth, and Roman. The Shield. I could feel between my legs heat up just LOOKING at Dean. Fuck.

Roman was first, he signed pictures, and even hugged us.

Next was Seth, (Y/B/N)'s favorite. I could see she could barely contain her excited-ness.

"Hey sweetness, what's your name?" He asked her with a big smile. Her cheeks went completely tomato red. I chuckled beside her. "It's (Y/B/N)." She stuttered a bit, causing Seth's grin to widen. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," He spat, nothing but sweet dripping off of every word. He signed a few things for us and we went on to Dean.. I saw a smirk swell up on (Y/B/N)'s lips as we stopped in front of him.

He smiled slightly at us, his dimples threatening to appear, "Hey, my name's (Y/B/N), and this is (Y/N)! You're her faaavvvoorrritteee.." She nudges me and winks. 'Oh my god, she's doing this, can I disappear right NOW???' My thoughts scream as I feel my cheeks heat up quickly when he looks at me, his bright blue eyes boring into my (Y/E/C) orbs. I brought my sleeve to my mouth to cover the embarrassment I was feeling.

"I-I I'm no-"

"Oh gosh, Dean you should hear her FANTASIES," She puts emphasis on the word, "You're all she talks about! She loves you!"

"Oh my god (Y/B/N)!" I exclaimed in complete embarrassment, "Stop, you ass!"

No use, she continued to talk over me.

""OHH DEEAANN, How I wish you'd do dirty things to me, I'm such a naughty-""

I covered her mouth up, "Heh, that's enough hun... No more "mimicking" me. Okay? Thanks." I attempted to giggle and lighten the mood for myself. "Okay.." she muffled, I took my hand away from her mouth. "Good girl." I muttered playfully, as she smirked at me.

By this time I looked back at Dean, he was smirking his own dimpled smirk.

"What's your name again, darlin' ?" he asked me, still smirking.

"I'm (Y/N). I'm so sorry about her. Don't believe a w-word!" His smirk faded, "Oh, it's quite alright sweetheart," he began signing a picture for me. "I-Uh.. Can I, Maybe get a picture with you?" He looked up at me and handed me the signed picture, gesturing for me to read it. It obviously had more than just his signature.

"Meet me after the signing, I'd like to make those fantasies of yours come true, Sweetheart.. If you want me to, that is.. -DA"

I looked up at him, smiling shyly. "Now how about that picture darlin' ?" He stood up and came around the table to stand next to me. I pulled my phone from my hoodie pocket and unlocked it. I forgot the picture was him smiling, fuck.  
"Nice picture." He smirked down at me as I pulled up the camera and stretched my arm out as much as I could to get him in the picture, struggling horribly. He chuckled from beside me, "I got it hun." I handed him my phone and he put the phone in position. I smiled, wiggling a bit closer to him.  
Then I felt his lips on my cheek, and 'click'.  
I felt my cheeks heat up again as I removed myself and (Y/B/N) from the table, hearing him chuckle quietly as we left.

\------------------------------------------

I waited. (Y/B/N) decided to try and talk more with Seth. I can hardly believe this isn't a joke. The cold almost-midnight air was pushing on my face hard, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I heard the door behind me open and close, causing me to spin around on my heels, face-to-face with him. He showed up, He meant it! This can't be happening..

 

"Let me tell you how I want it

And exactly what I need

I'm here for one drug

I'm only here for one thing

So come on and tell me

Can you fly like you're free?"

I couldn't even find words to finish my thoughts before I felt my back shoved against the wall and soft lips shoved hungrily into mine. I went to wrap my arms around his neck, but he pushed them above my head and held them there. He moved his lips to my neck, placing kisses up to my earlobe.

"How bad do you want this?" He growled, making me whimper. "You have dirty thoughts about me a lot, princess? About me fucking you senseless?" I moaned as he pushed his hard on against my leg through his jeans. "I'm gonna make your fantasies come true, doll. Are you ready?" All I could do was nod my head quickly as a moan escaped my lips feeling his hands on me.

"Let's go to my place."

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

"'Cause I need to feel

Yeah, I need to say

I must confess

I'm addicted to this

shove your kiss straight through my chest

I can't deny

I'd die without this

Make me feel like a God

Music, Love, and Sex"

 

As soon as we got to his hotel room, I pushed him on the bed and started stripping off my clothes, one by one, slowly. I saw him watching my every move, biting his lip. I bent down as I pull my lacy black panties down my legs, knowingly teasing him. He already had his off and waiting for me.

When I was finally completely naked, he stared me up and down, soaking in my figure. "Jesus Christ you're gorgeous.." He muttered. My brain could barely function. This will probably be my only chance to EVER do this.

I'm gonna enjoy every minute.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as he pulled me to him and planted a rough, sloppy kiss to my lips. He flipped us around and held himself up on top of me, continuing the make-out session. I began to grind my wet pussy up against him needingly, "Don't make me wait for you, please.." I whined. He started planting kisses down my neck again, but he stopped and started sucking a place on my neck, biting it softly. "God, fuck, Dean... Please." I pleaded. He looked up at me with lust-filled eyes. "You ready princess?" I nodded and felt him push his hardened cock in me, filling me up completely.

"FUCKKK.." He moaned, sliding in and out of me slowly at first, causing me to dig my nails into his back, "God, dammit Dean fuck me, now!" And that's all it took. He began slamming his cock into me all the way to the hilt, "FUCK ME DEAN AMBROSEE!!" I moaned out in pure pleasure as he pounded me hard, and fast. "You like that baby girl? You like me fucking you with my big cock?" His dirty talk to me was pushing me to my climax, "Keep talking dirty to me, please daddy! I'm close!" He moaned, rocking back and forth inside of me even harder.

"Cum all over my cock baby doll.. Scream my name."

And I did. I hit my orgasm and all I could muster was his name, over and over as I felt myself release all over him. Pushing him over as well, as he coated my walls with his seed.

He rolled over to lay beside me.

"Oh... m-my.." I panted, looking over at him.

"That was amazing, doll... You're so tight.. God.. You're staying here right?.."

I smiled shyly, "I'd love to.. It IS almost.." I looked at the bedside alarm clock, "...2 AM." He pulled me in for cuddles, "Round 2?" he smirked.

 

"You'll never forget this night, baby doll."


End file.
